Alianza Hispana
added Nav Bar 'Presentación. Membership' Somos Alianza Hispana, antes Consejo Hispano GoTa. Cualquiera puede unirse. Somos una alianza sin lealtad a ninguna casa determinada. Si estás interesado en una alianza del juego para hispanohablantes, esperamos tu petición para unirte. ******************************************************** We are Alianza Hispana, formerly GoTa Hispanic Council. Anyone can join us. We are an alliance without allegiance to any particular house. If you are interested in an alliance for Spanish speakers, we expect your request to join us. 'Consejo de la Alianza - Alliance Council' *Leinad Blacktower *Lady Elena Viofort *Morpheus Endless *Tommen Snow *Lorraine Tremond Male-Tough.jpg|Leinad Blacktower Female 1.jpg|Lady Elena Viofort Male 5.jpg|Morpheus Endless Male 2.jpg|Tommen Snow Female 2.jpg|Lorraine Tremond Guerreros - Warriors *Jarl Desmond *Elisa Littlewall *Hamish Blackmont *Dagon Iron Maker *Arienne Estermont *Melkart Torr *Alan Dayne *Lord David Parrao *Lord Edward Smith *Lady Celcy Bright Ravens *Lady Vinsenya Dayne *Adrack Prester *Lord Cain Bleedingheart *Surion Vindstark *Sion Antharion *Drennan Smith *Albert Ferrer *Taka Wang *Fons Snow *Arval Stark *Meerah Deedd *Elionor Du Lac *Lord Crakehall *Lady Vivienne Brenenberg *Lord Barristan Martell *Lady Rowena Crakehall *Lodr Tywin Oakheart *Adhidanna Ryswell *Karnbi Bloodwoody *Lucias Blackberry *Dale Lothar *Lord Castiel Blount *Lord Jaggot Drumm *Adelwolf Wilhelm *Sarra Noye *Lorik Thorne *Urzen Blackfyre *Dark Tal *Riannon Blake *Lord Lorne Klavsv *Cora Daemonia *Ignacio Pole *Lord Menethir Grandison *Steve Zafiremoon *Rodrick Lestrange *Robert Salted 'Desafíos de la Alianza - Alliance challenges' ¿Qué son los desafíos de la Alianza? Son búsquedas con premios especiales que aparecen dentro del juego en el apartado de ALIANZA, y que se desbloquean por el hecho de pertenecer a una. Todos los miembros están invitados y pueden entrar, PERO ¿Cómo puedes apuntarte a una de nuestras búsquedas? Tienes que expresar tu deseo de unirte, y ayudar aportando los objetos que sean necesarios para desbloquearla. Sabrás que items se necesitan, entrando en "Desafíos" en la ventana de la Alianza. Ahí verás que objetos se necesitan. Antes de empezar la búsqueda, habrá que hacer un inventario de todos los items necesarios y cual aporta cada uno. Este reparto es necesario, pues así no nos quedaremos cortos ni aportaremos de más. IMPORTANTE: Los objetos no deben ser añadidos hasta una hora antes de empezar la búsqueda. ¿Por qué? Porque así evitas aportar un objeto para una búsqueda en la que luego quizás no puedas participar, porque no estés a la hora indicada en el ordenador con el juego abierto. Evitas aportar artículos para que se beneficien los demás. POR ELLO: Por cada búsqueda de la Alianza que se haga, haremos el oportuno evento, donde se indicará el horario de la búsqueda, y nos pondremos de acuerdo con las aportaciones que realiza cada uno. NOTA IMPORTANTÍSIMA: Cuando se abra la búsqueda, todos los miembros deberán esperar a que se dé el "silbato de salida" cuando digamos "GO!GO!GO!", se ataca, Y NO ANTES. Además, se pide estar pendiente del evento, no sólo del juego, mientras dure la búsqueda, por si se da una orden de interrupción en el ataque por algún motivo imprevisto (véase haber olvidado a uno de los aportantes, y querer esperar para que se una, o lo que sea). Esta norma es de obligatorio cumplimiento, con quién no la cumpla, no habrá miramiento de ningún tipo. Infringir esta norma, conlleva la máxima sanción. ********************************************************************************* What are Alliance challenges? They are quests with special prizes appearing in the game in the section ALLIANCE, which are unlocked by the fact of belonging to one. All members are invited and can come in, BUT How you can join one of our quests? You have to express your desire to join and help by providing items needed to unlock it. You'll know that items are needed, opening "Challenges" in the window of the Alliance. There you will see which items are needed. Before beginning the quest, it will take an inventory of all the items needed and what brings each member. This allocation is necessary, as this will not fall short and will bring us more. ''IMPORTANT: The articles must not be added up to an hour before starting the quest. Why? For thus avoiding provide an object for a quest that then maybe you can not participate, because they're on time on the computer with the game open. You avoid contribute articles to benefit others.'' SO: For each quest of the Alliance is made, we will make timely event, which indicate the time of the quest, and we will in accordance with the contributions made by each member. ''VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: When you open the quest, all members must wait to be given the "whistle-out" . When we say "GO! GO! GO!", Is attacked, AND NOT BEFORE. Further requests to be aware of the event, not only the game, during the quest, if there is an interruption by the attack for some unforeseen reason (see to have forgotten one of the contributors, and want to wait to be one, or whatever).'' This standard is mandatory, who do not comply, there will be no courtesy whatsoever. Violating this rule, carries the maximum penalty. 'Competiciones acabadas - Completed Quests' World Battle of Blackwater.jpg|Braving the green waters World_the_Eyrie.jpg|Shadowcats Hunting 'Página de facebook - Facebook page' Aquí encontrarás información y un espacio para comunicarte con el resto de los miembros. ****************************** Here you will find information and a place to communicate with other members. Página de facebook 'Música - Music' *Una versión en guitarra acústica de Las lluvias de Castamere: :: Acoustic guitar version of The Rains of Castamere: The Rains of Castamere Category:Alliances